memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Command console
Senior Starfleet bridge officers used specialized command consoles to access and control many functions of the ship's critical computer systems. These consoles were designed in several different formats specific to each ship's bridge layout, but all were located near, and sometimes attached to, the command chair. 22nd Century NX-class starships File:Enterprise NX01 command chair console, 2151.jpg|Travis Mayweather tries out the original flip-up console in 2151 File:Enterprise NX01 command chair console, 2154.jpg|Jonathan Archer examines the console upgrades in 2154 On starships of the United Earth Starfleet, the bridge command console was built into the centrally-located command chair. The original chair's armrests had both physical buttons and a flip-up digital control panel; the controls provided access to multiple ship functions, including the shipboard intercom, docking arm control, and the torpedo firing system. ( ) A replacement chair was included in a fleetwide upgrade in 2154, which had two banks of lighted buttons instead of the original touch panel. ( ) 23rd Century Kelvin-type starships ]] Constitution-class starships Like the starships of the previous century, starships had a set of command consoles built directly into the command chair. In the 2250s and 2260s, the consoles had a built-in companel, several buttons and toggle switches, and a gooseneck-style viewer to the right. ( ) The gooseneck viewer was eliminated by 2266, but the other console controls remained. ( ) After the refit of the 2270s, the dual command consoles were replaced by smaller, adjustable panels which could be moved over the commanding officer's lap for stability during turbulence. ( ) The consoles were removed entirely by 2287. ( ) File:Constitution command chair, 2254.jpg|The original command console with gooseneck viewer in 2254 File:Constitution command chair console, 2266.jpg|James Kirk sits in the updated chair with viewer removed in 2266 File:Constitution command chair console, 2270s.jpg|The revised consoles, part of the chair restraints in the 2270s Alternate reality Despite many aesthetic and design differences found in the alternate reality, vessels had command consoles built into the bridge command chairs, much like their prime reality counterparts of the same timeframe. ( ) File:Kobayashi Maru simulator command chair.jpg| in the simulator's command chair, with armrest consoles, in 2258 File:Alternate Enterprise command consoles, 2258.jpg|James Kirk sits in the 's command chair in 2258, with built-in consoles simulator was a re-use of the bridge set.}} 24th Century Galaxy-class starships On most bridges, two command station, each flanking the command chair, had access to specialized consoles to access sensor data and to monitor starship operations. These freestanding consoles, designed with rotating display screens, were generally used by the ship's first officer, ship's counselor, or other senior officer occupying one of the stations. ( ) The main command chair had two built-in consoles, which were programmed in a variety of functions, including a system to record entries to the ship's log, library computer access and retrieval, viewscreen control, intercoms, backup conn and ops panels, plus armament and shield controls. ( ) Originally designed as flip-up consoles which could be hidden when unused, the chair was redesigned in 2365 to integrate the consoles directly into the armrests. ( ) File:TNG First Season Command Chair.jpg|The command chair in 2364 with command consoles closed File:Galaxy command chair console, 2364.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard uses a flip-up command chair console in 2364 File:Galaxy Command Chair consoles.jpg|Picard sits in the command chair in 2365, with integrated consoles File:Galaxy command chair console.jpg|A command chair console File:Galaxy bridge port command console display.jpg|The port console display in 2369 File:Galaxy bridge starboard command console.jpg|The starboard console in 2366 Defiant-class starships ]] Unlike previous starship designs, command officers on bridges used two freestanding command consoles which flanked the central command chair. These consoles varied in design throughout the 2370s. These consoles were used for many functions, including accessing sensor data and shipboard communications. ( ) In emergency situations, the consoles also controlled access to the ship's auto-destruct system. When needed, two command-level officers placed their palm on a hand scanner - built into the console - to verify their identities. ( ) The initial console design, which was in use at the time of the 's launch in 2370, consisted of two large, box-shaped consoles mounted on top of a complex structure which surrounded the command chair on three sides. ( ). These consoles, along with the support structure, was removed and replaced by two smaller, ergonomically-shaped consoles on individual supports in the early part of 2371. This new console design became standard fleetwide. ( ) By late 2375, new Defiant-class ships launched with a revised console design, which consisted of two tiered consoles on each side of the command chair. ( ) File:Defiant command station, 2371.jpg|The original command console design in early 2371 File:Kira authorizes self-destruct.jpg|Kira Nerys uses the hand scanner to authorize auto-destruct in late 2371 File:Watters uses intercom.jpg|Tim Watters uses the intercom on the in 2374 Intrepid-class starships On bridges, there was only one large command console, located between the command chair and first officer's station. Accessible to both officers when active, this console had the ability to retract when unused. ( ) This console allowed command officers to access and control many of the bridge functions, including flight control, shipboard operations, and the ship's library computer. ( ) This console also had a viewer, enabling the Captain to have a live conversation with any crewmember. ( ) File:Intrepid bridge command console.jpg|The exposed command console, open and ready for use File:Intrepid class command chairs.jpg|The retracted command console File:Voyager duty roster.jpg|A close look at the console, displaying a ship's duty roster Sovereign-class starships ]] bridges had console designs similar to the preceding Galaxy-class bridges, providing armrest controls on the central command chair and freestanding access consoles to the two senior officer stations. ( ) These consoles, usually operated by the first officer and other senior-level staff, provided access to sensor data, inter-ship communications, and information regarding shipboard operations. ( ) While these stations were removed from Sovereign-class bridges by 2375, ( ) they were restored to their original location by 2379, featuring minor upgrades including the addition of handrails for crew use during turbulent situations. ( ) Like the command chair on Galaxy-class bridges, the Sovereign-class command chair (registered as Station 01-001) also included integrated consoles to give commanding officers access to many bridge functions, including communications systems like intercoms and text-based intraship messages. ( ) File:Sovereign command stations, 2373.jpg|The original bridge command consoles in 2373 File:Sovereign command station displays, 2379.jpg|The displays on the command chair and consoles in 2379 File:Picard and Troi on bridge after decompression.jpg|Picard operates the armrest intercom while Troi grips her console handrail in 2379 Category:Spacecraft components